legends_of_brickdomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sky Realm
The Sky Realm - ToE to DoL History of the Sky Realm In a time of Legends beyond the new Dawn there was a realm in the heavens protected and gifted by the God's of Bréa-athör, that was home to many magical races and beings. Some of these races originally included the fabled shadow walkers known as the "Khrinn" who lived on the Isles of Myst in the sky. The realm of the Sky always remained a place of magic and where it was believed the God's held true dominion. The only way to venture forth between the lands below and the heavens prior to the invention of the skyships was the Sky Gates. These gates were fiercly guarded by the "Keepers" who acted as the Guardians of the entrance to the most magical realm in all of the lands. Many an adventurer from below perished attempting to enter the sky realm...while many succeeded and brought forth an age of new prosperity for the Empires below. The Fall of the Khrinn - A departure from the Sky The Khrinn, were once the most favoured of the Sky Children and loved most of all by Omergarus who cherished them above all the others that his father Alumintar had created. The Khrinn relished this love and used it to build un-imaginable creations, temples and all sorts of machinations. In time they expanded, grew prosperous and their population blossomed into the millions. It truly was a Golden Age for the Khrinn, until that age came to a crushing halt. One Khrinn by the name of "Lokai" decieved one of the God's into granting him and his followers some of the secret truths of the universe. With these they devised dark magics and powerful weapons that the God's believed the Khrinn would use against the Dark Emperor the Shadow of Alumintar and the most evil being in creation. However, the Khrinn used the weapons instead to wage a war on the rest of the Gods in favour of putting Omergarus in charge of the Panthion and securing the might of the Khrinn above all. Although Omergarus denied any involvement in this course of action, Alumintar with fury beyound imaginable struck hard and fast with a devasting fist pound upon the Khrinn's homeland slaying millions and utterly shattering all the might the Khrinn thought they had with one fell blow. In his fury Alumintar cursed the Khrinn from the heavens and shattered there homeland into many isles that fell with a vengence never seen before from the heavens, striking deeply into the world below. The few Khrinn who held true to the old ways survived, while many and most perished not only from the initialy might of the God of all Gods, but the blow that struck them from the heavens of Bréa-athör. As the isles of the Myst settled again on the surface below, the surviving Khrinn started to rebuild in the shadows, vowing a vengence against the God's until the elder Fenris explained that Lokai had been decieved himself...that the actions and fury against them were just justice being served by the God's for them siding with the Dark Emperor who used them as a plant in the heavens to strike at the God's themselves. The others realized the wisdom of these words, but held true that the only God of the Khrinn forever would be Omergarus and no other. That they would strike only from the Shadows, but most importantly seek vengence upon the Dark Emperor. For this act and to provide one more line of respect for his favoured race, Omegarus gave the Khrinn to Blue Gem of the Heavens which gave the Khrinn the ability to cope and protect themselves from magics, both dark and light. The Khrinn now less in number formed enclaves and in time would become a power again in the world. Realm of the Heavens - Spirit of a Dawn After the fall of the time of Empires and with the Dawn of Legends came the new Sky Realm known as the Sacred Realm. Unlike before in the ancient times when many magical beings prospered in the realm, the new Sky Realm was not at all the same. Connected to the world below through the Shrine of Time, the Sacred Realm became the home of the Gods as it no longer existed in the skys above Bréa-athör but now existed in the "Astral Plane" which is a realm of dreams and stuck in time that connects all the planes of existance where the God's can watch the many realms as they persist in time, not just the realm of Bréa-athör.. Although many floating isles still exist in the time of the new Dawn, they are not significant enough to be like the old Sky Realm. If a worthy adventurer travels forth to the Sacred Realm, they must hold with them a weapon of the Gods, otherwise they will never make it past the Guardians who are fierce Titans capable of destruction on a scale unimaginable. The Sacred Realm is more than just a home of the God's its a place where the heavens are shared with the fallen. Warriors of old, spirits of the noble live in the mightiest of halls and enjoy the security of the netherworld far beyond the realm of the living. It truly is a magical place...that few of the living will ever see.